


Please don't bring that up

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Pretty please.





	Please don't bring that up

Our story begins in Rolf Scamander's house, his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass is visiting.

Rolf asked, "Do you remember how we first met?"

Astoria sighed. "Please don't bring that up, it's extremely embarrassing."

Rolf smiled. "You were super drunk after a break up with Draco Malfoy I believe."

Astoria replied, "You know that I was and you, the charming gentleman that you are rescued me from the horrors of drinking too much firewhiskey."

Rolf smirked. "No, I didn't. I merely said that I was going through the same pain after Luna left me and that if Draco ever loved you then he would want you to move on."

Astoria laughed. "Then you were going to give me a ride home because I could barely stand without swaying and let me stay at your place."

Rolf grinned. "I did and every day since then you've been on my mind."

Astoria snorted. "You know that I'm not a lover of sentimental things, Rolfy."

Rolf beamed, "I know, but it's true. I should have called you sooner."

Astoria answered, "You waited a week, I had almost forgotten about you."

Rolf said, "You could never forget about me, Storia."

Astoria agreed, "You're right and I wouldn't want to either because I love you so much it hurts."

Rolf dramatically winced. "I feel your pain."

Astoria giggled. "You're so dramatic, but I love it."


End file.
